Never Stopped Loving You
by disneymemories1
Summary: Austin and Ally just graduated from college and it's been 5 years since they seen each other when they wrote there last song together Auslly One-Shot
1. The Last Night

**Staring: Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Riker Moon, Rocky Moon, Rydel Moon, Vanessa Dawson, Dez Fisher, Trish De La Rosa**

**Couples Pairing: Auslly**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor, Drama**

**Plot: It's been a long time since Austin and Ally have seen each other the last time they saw each other before going off to college.**

* * *

Austin is already in sonic boom playing with the piano and then Ally walks in

Austin: Ally

Ally: Austin, you don't have to say anything

Austin gets speechless

Ally: You do not have to say anything let's just work on the song

Austin starts playing the piano and starts singing the song he wrote for Ally

Austin starts playing ''One Last Dance'':

Tear drops in your hazel eyes  
I can't believe I made you cry  
It feels so long since we went wrong  
But you're still on my mind

Never meant to break your heart  
Sometimes things just fall apart  
So heres one night to make it right  
Before we say goodbye

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

Freshman year I saw your face  
Now its graduation day  
Said we'd be friends, till the end  
Can we start again?

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

Na na na na oh-oh  
Na na na na oh-oh

I heard you're heading east  
So lets just make our peace  
So when you think of me  
You'll smile, and I'll smile

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
Just one song, then I'll move on  
Give me one last dance  
I just need one last dance with you

Oh-woah

Austin finish the song and then he and Ally look in each other's eyes and kiss.

Austin: Can't believe your leaving tomorrow for college

Ally: Me too

* * *

**There's more chapters coming soon this is more like a Auslly one-shot and just telling you this i do not own these lyrics**

**R5 and Hollywood Records**

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**This chapter is staring: Austin Moon, Ally Dawson**

**This is a story of Austin with a music career **


	2. I'm Gonna Miss You

Ally is waiting for the bus to pick her up to go to Yale

Lester: I got you a dorm gift

Ally: Thanks dad

Ally hugs her father and then she walks up to Dez and Trish

Dez: Listen Ally, I just want you to know that I will miss you

Ally: I will miss you Dez

Ally hugs Dez

Ally then walks up to Trish

Trish: Wow! I can't believe this is it

Ally: Aww Trish

Ally then gives Trish a big hug

Ally: Where's Austin

Trish: I don' t know I have not heard from Austin since from last night

Ally: Oh ... My bus is here

Ally then gets on the bus

Austin shows up and see Ally bus driving off

Austin: Wait! Wait!

Ally: Austin!

Austin: Ally!

Then the bus drives off

Ally then after the ride goes to her dorm room then starts unpacking and

then see picks up a picture of her and Austin when they first met

Ally: I gonna miss him.

* * *

**Next Chapter: 5 Years Later**

**Hey guys just telling you now do not expect alot of chapters in this story there might only be 4 chapters**

**Couples Pairing: Auslly**

**This chapter staring: Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Dez Fisher, Trish De La Rosa, Lester Dawson**


	3. Five Years Later

Five years have passed by Ally have graduated from passed by and one day Ally walks into

sonic boom and then she walks upstairs where her and Austin used to write songs and then

she walks in she sees Austin the reason why Austin is in there because Austin still write his

songs there to keep him and Austin memories to write a song.

Ally: Austin!

Austin: Ally!

Austin and Ally run to each other fast and then hug each other

Austin: Your back

Ally: Yes ... What are you doing here

Austin: I still write songs here

Ally: Let me here one of your new songs

Austin starts playing the piano

(Do do do do do do do do)

I always get this funny feeling  
Every time you come around  
It's like I'm walking on the ceiling  
Both feet off the ground

And it's so right but feels so left  
Upside down like I'm losing my head  
Cuz I know where my heart belongs–  
With you again

So I say hey  
I'm crazy into you  
And I say hey  
Every minute's overdue  
And I can't wait  
No I don't care I'll do what it takes  
Driving all night, catch the first flight  
Just to see you, I'll explain

You got me like upside down  
You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around  
I can't believe you're here  
I was looking in the crowd  
But you're here now  
You standing there I swear my whole world turned around  
You got me upside down

Do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do  
You got me upside down  
Do do do do do do do do

I'm upside down

Tell me how am I supposed to act like everything's okay  
It's like I jump without a parachute right into a tidal wave

I'm so mixed up  
There's no doubt  
Got me feeling like I'm inside out  
It's funny when I'm here with you  
I wouldn't change a thing

So I say hey  
I'm crazy into you  
And I say hey  
Every minute's overdue  
And I can't wait  
No I don't care I'll do what it takes  
Driving all night, catch the first flight  
Just to see you, I'll explain

You got me like upside down  
You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around  
I can't believe you're here  
I was looking in the crowd  
But you're here now  
You standing there I swear my whole world turned around  
You got me upside down

Do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do  
You got me upside down  
Do do do do do do do do

I'm upside down

You got me spinning  
From the moment you walked in the room  
There's nothing I can do but fall for you

Oh you got me like upside down

Oh you got me like upside down

(Hey…)

You got me like upside down  
You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around  
I can't believe you're here  
I was looking in the crowd  
But you're here now  
You standing there I swear my whole world turned around  
You got me upside down

Do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do  
Oh whoa…  
You got me upside down  
Do do do do do do do do  
Whoa oh…  
Upside down…  
Do do do do do do do do  
Oh whoa…  
Do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do  
I'm upside down…

Austin then finish the song and then him and Ally look into each other eyes and then they get closer

and then they kiss.

Austin and Ally both say at the same time woah.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG **

**Next Chapter: One More Chance**

**Couples Pairing: Auslly**

**This chapter is staring: Austin Moon, Ally Dawson**

**I have decided to change the story title to ''Never Stopped Loving You'' instead of ''Do You Remember Me'' **


	4. Happy Ending

After that kiss Austin and Ally were kinda acting weird

Ally: I got to go talk to my sister

Austin: Yeah, I to go home

With Austin...

Austin went home to tell his brothers about what happen with him and Ally

Riker: You kissed Ally

Austin: Yeah it was a big mistake

Rocky: Did she say anything

Austin: No she was just really normal about it

Rydel: Maybe you have another chance with her

Austin: You know what maybe your right

Austin runs back to the mall and go see Ally

With Ally...

Ally: Vanessa Can I tell you something

Vanessa: Okay

Ally: Something happen with me and Austin what should I do

Vanessa: I think you should go see him

Before Ally is about to run out to go see Austin they bump into

Austin: Ally I really need to talk to you

Ally: Okay

They walk upstairs to the practice room

Ally: So Austin, what did you need to tell me

Austin: Ally I want to be with you

Austin gets closer to Ally and Ally starts getting closer and then they kiss

**1 Year Later...**

Austin walks into Ally room

Austin: Are you ready for this

Ally: Yes I am I can't believe I'm gonna be Ally Moon

Austin: Are you ready to get married

Ally: Yes

* * *

**THE END...**

**Couples Pairing: Auslly**

**This chapter staring: Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Riker Moon, Rocky Moon, Rydel Moon, Vanessa Dawson**


End file.
